A namorada do Sasuke
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Pra se livrar de suas fangirls, Sasuke inventa que tem uma namorada. O problema é que as fangirls querem a prova disso, obrigando Sasuke a apresentá-la. E agora? SasukeXOC
1. O problema de Sasuke

**A namorada do Sasuke**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia comum na aldeia de Konoha. E Sasuke não estava gostando nem um pouco desse "dia comum". Como ele poderia aproveitá-lo com um monte de Fangirls atrás dele?

**Fangirls: **SASUKE-KUUNNN!!!

**Sasuke: ***pensando irritado* Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não aguento mais essas kunoichis atrás de mim! E a obcessão ainda ficou mais forte desde que voltei para Konoha!

Durante a correria, ele foi encurralado. Sem ter como escapar, estava cercado de fangirls. Entre elas, Sakura e Ino.

**Sakura: **Se eu fosse você se rendia, Sasuke-kun! Você não tem pra onde ir!

**Ino: **Quais são suas últimas palavras antes de avançarmos em cima de você?

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Mas ainda havia uma chance de escapar delas. Só precisava dizer as "últimas palavras" certas. O problema seria descobrir essas palavras.

**Sasuke: **Eu... eu... Ah, aqui vai! EU TENHO NAMORADA!

As fangirls ficaram chocadas. Não esperavam que as últimas palavras de Sasuke fossem essas. Mas Sakura não ficou convencida disso.

**Sakura: **Ah Sasuke, você tá brincando, não está?

**Sasuke: **Não estou, não! Eu realmente tenho uma namorada!

**Ino: **Então prova!

Dessa vez, Sasuke foi pego de surpresa.

**Sasuke: ***nervoso* Pro... provar?

**Sakura: **Sim! Nos apresente sua namorada! Amanhã, ás 15 horas, no Ichiraku! Caso não apareça, a gente vai saber que você estava mentindo e vamos te perseguir mais ainda!

Agora sim, Sasuke estava frito. Suas fangirls iriam lhe perseguir mais ainda?

**Fangirls: **TCHAUZINHO, SASUKE-KUN!

Quando as fangirls saíram, Sasuke analizou a situação: quais eram as Kunoichis de Konoha que não eram suas fangirls? Uma das poucas que conhecia era a Hinata, mas ela era namorada do Naruto. E Sasuke duvidava que Naruto fosse "emprestar" a namorada por um dia. Hanabi também não estava mais disponível, porque estava ficando com o Kiba.

**Sasuke: ***pensando* É, pelo jeito, eu estou frito!

De tão distraído que estava, acabou esbarrando em alguém. Ao perceber que havia feito isso, notou uma garota no chão.

**Garota: **Não olha por onde and... Ei, espera! É você, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: ***pensando e dando um suspiro* Xi, mais uma fangirl!

* * *

Essa é a primeira fic em que faço ter um OC. E está apenas começando. Comentem se gostaram.


	2. Yoshi Hashimoto

**Capítulo 2.**

Sasuke reparou mais na garota quando a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ela tinha cabelo azul-escuro, comprido e solto até a cintura, olhos azuis e usava uma camisa cavada branca, short preto e sandálias azul-escuras com velcro. Pra completar, possuia a bandana de Konoha na testa e um cinto com uma bolsinha pra carregar kunais.

O Uchiha pensou que poderia ser uma fangirl por tê-lo chamado de "Sasuke-kun", mas se fosse mesmo uma fangirl "normal", já o teria agarrado como todas as outras.

**Sasuke: **Er... desculpe, eu te conheço?

**Garota: **Não acredita que não se lembra de mim, Sasuke-kun! Já faz tanto tempo assim que eu te "cobri" com o guarda-chuva?

Sasuke pensou um pouco, até arregalar os olhos. Tinha acabado de lembrar quem era aquela garota.

**Sasuke: **Yoshi? YOSHI HASHIMOTO?!

**Yoshi: **Vejo que ainda lembra do meu nome, Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke: **Sim... e de como nos conhecemos!

_Sasuke tinha 8 anos, e seu clã havia acabado de ser exterminado por Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke fugiu, e depois de muito correr na chuva, se sentou em um banco, sem se importar em se molhar. _

_**Sasuke: **Se eu fosse mais forte... se eu fosse mais forte, meu clã não teria sido exterminado!_

_**Voz: **Você é forte! Só precisa acreditar em si mesmo!_

_Quando Sasuke ouviu essa voz, notou um guarda-chuva sobre sua cabeça e uma garota de uns 8 anos na sua frente. Ela tinha olhos azuis e cabelo azul-escuro nos ombros, além de estar usando um vestido branco e sapatos de boneca._

_**Sasuke: **Quem é você?_

_**Garota: **Sou Yoshi Hashimoto! E se quer saber, vai pegar um resfriado ficando na chuva!_

_**Sasuke: **A dor de um resfriado não é nada comparada a dor de ver seu clã sendo assassinado!_

_**Yoshi: **Todo ele?_

_**Sasuke: **Sim! Só restam meu irmão e eu! Eu vou treinar pra no futuro matá-lo e vingar o meu clã! É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER!_

_**Yoshi: ***assustada* Se quer saber, você devia ter outro objetivo em vez desse!_

_**Sasuke: **Qual?_

_**Yoshi: **Você pode recontruir seu clã! Só precisa se casar no futuro com uma mulher que te ame e que você ame!_

_**Sasuke: **É, você está certa! Vou matar meu irmão e reconstruir o meu clã!_

_Yoshi caiu pra trás._

_**Yoshi: ***pensando* É, ninguém vai tirar da cabeça dele essa idéia de matar o irmão!_

_**Sasuke**: Garota, você me ajudou muito! É um alívio pra mim saber que o clã Uchiha ainda pode existir! Tenho que ir gora! Ah propósito, sou Sasuke Uchiha!_

_Sasuke levantou do banco e foi embora, deixando Yoshi sozinha._

**Yoshi: **Eu me lembro que aquela foi a única vez que nos vimos! Fiquei sabendo que você traiu a vila de Konoha aos 12 anos e só voltou agora! Conseguiu vingar o seu clã?

**Sasuke: **Consegui! Só falta reconstruir o meu clã! Mas no momento tenho outro problema pra resolver com as minhas fangirls!

**Yoshi: **Ah tá! Bom, eu tenho que ir pra casa! Nos vemos!

Sasuke observou a garota se afastar. Até que, de repente, notou algo. Algo que poderia resolver o seu problema!

* * *

Taí o segundo capítulo. Comentem se gostaram.


	3. Achando a solução

Episódio anterior.

_**Yoshi: **Eu me lembro que aquela foi a única vez que nos vimos! Fiquei sabendo que você traiu a vila de Konoha aos 12 anos e só voltou agora! Conseguiu vingar o seu clã?_

_**Sasuke: **Consegui! Só falta reconstruir o meu clã! Mas no momento tenho outro problema pra resolver com as minhas fangirls!_

_**Yoshi: **Ah tá! Bom, eu tenho que ir pra casa! Nos vemos!_

_Sasuke observou a garota se afastar. Até que, de repente, notou algo. Algo que poderia resolver o seu problema!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Sasuke: **YOSHI, ME ESPERA!

Sasuke correu atrás da garota, e quando a alcançou, pulou na frente dela, dando-lhe um susto.

**Yoshi: **Sasuke, quer me matar do coração?! Não faça mais isso!

**Sasuke: **Yoshi, eu preciso de um favor seu!

**Yoshi: **Favor?! Que favor?!

Yoshi estava com uma cara confusa, enquanto Sasuke estava nervoso. Um Uchiha não costumava pedir favores. Pelo menos que ele soubesse.

**Sasuke: **Bom... eu... eu queria saber se... se você...

**Yoshi: **Se eu o que? Credo Sasuke-kun, acho que é grave! Está mexendo os dedos como se fosse a Hinata Hyuuga!

**Sasuke: **É... eu sei! Yoshi, eu queria saber se... se gostaria de ser minha... minha...

**Yoshi: **...amiga?

**Sasuke: **...namorada!

O queixo de Yoshi caiu no chão.

**Yoshi: ***assustada* O... o que?!

**Sasuke: **Esse é o favor, Yoshi: preciso que finja ser minha namorada!

**Yoshi: **Ah bom! Por um instante, achei que queria que eu namorasse com você de verdade! Mas por que precisa que eu finja ser sua namorada, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **Eu vou contar! Como disse antes, estou com um problema com minhas fangirls! Pra me livrar delas, eu inventei que tinha uma namorada! O problema é que elas não acreditaram, e querem que eu apresente a dita namorada! Amanhã, ás 15 horas, no Ichiraku!

**Yoshi: **Ah, entendi: você quer que eu vá com você no Ichiraku amanhã e finja ser sua namorada!

**Sasuke: **Exatamente!

**Yoshi: **Mas Sasuke-kun, eu nunca namorei na minha vida! Tenho estado muito ocupada com treinamentos pra "estudar" como é uma relação de namorado e namorada!

**Sasuke: **Não faz mal! Eu também nunca namorei! A gente aprende juntos!

**Yoshi: ***suspiro* Está bem, eu aceito! Como começamos?

**Sasuke: **Que tal comigo indo te buscar em casa amanhã, ás 14 horas?

**Yoshi: **Er... tá legal! Aqui está meu endereço! Eu te espero ás 14 horas!

Yoshi deu um papel com seu endereço ao Sasuke, antes de ir embora.

**Sasuke**: *pensando* Espero que essa idéia funcione!


	4. Conversa de irmãos

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Yoshi pensou na idéia de Sasuke: será que daria certo a idéia dele? Como já era quase hora do almoço quando acordou, foi almoçar de pijama mesmo. Felizmente, só ela e o irmão-gêmeo estavam em casa, ou se meteria numa grande encrenca com os seus pais. Seu irmão se chamava Akito, idêntico a ela em cor de olho e de cabelo, mas este era espetado e o rapaz era mais... musculoso. Sem falar que adorava se vestir de vermelho.

**Yoshi: **Ei Akito!

**Akito: **Fala!

**Yoshi: **Só por curiosidade: como são os encontros entre namorado e namorada?

Akito olhou surpreso para a irmã.

**Akito: **Por que está querendo saber disso?

**Yoshi: **Akito, é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta!

**Akito: **Tá, eu falo! Em encontros de namorados acontece muita coisa! Uma delas são beijos!

Yoshi arregalou os olhos.

**Yoshi: ***murmurando pra si mesma* Eu vou ter que beijar o Sasuke-kun?! Tô frita!

**Akito: **Yoshi, você está bem? Parece até que viu um fantasma!

**Yoshi: **Ahn... eu estou bem, maninho! Não se preocupe!

**Akito: **Tá, mas agora é sua vez: por que quer saber disso?

**Yoshi: ***vermelha* Bem... é que... eu tenho um encontro hoje!

**Akito: **É mesmo? Já estava na hora!

**Yoshi: **AKITO!

**Akito: **Tá bom, eu estava brincando! Mas quem é ele?

**Yoshi: **Ahn... bom... ah, isso não interessa! Eu vou logo pro meu encontro!

**Akito: **De pijama?

Yoshi olhou pra baixo e lembrou que ainda estava de pijama, ficando constrangida.

**Yoshi: ***vermelha* Ih, é mesmo! Esqueci desse detalhe!

Depois do almoço, Yoshi foi tomar um banho e se vestir. As 14 horas, quando Sasuke foi buscá-la em casa, já estava pronta.


	5. Apresentando a namorada

**Capítulo 5.**

15 horas. Ichiraku. Como combinado, lá estavam as fangirls. Mas Sasuke e Yoshi estavam atrasados.

**Ino: ***entediada* Eu não disse? O Sasuke não veio!

**Sakura: ***enpolgada* Sabem o que isso quer dizer, meninas?

**Fangirls: **O SASUKE-KUN É TODO NOSSO!

**Voz: **Não sou, não!

As fangirls olharam pra trás. Era o próprio Sasuke, acompanhado de Yoshi. Esta foi observada da cabeça aos pés pelas fangirls, que estavam com um olhar irritado.

**Sakura: **Essa é a sua namorada, Sasuke-kun?! Não quero questionar o seu gosto, mas ela é uma verdadeira tábua!

**Yoshi: ***irritada com o comentário* Acha que EU sou tábua?! Olha quem fala! Se eu sou tábua, você é tábua ao quadrado!

Sakura chegou a "pegar fogo". Sasuke segurava o riso, mas Ino chegou a rir histericamente.

**Ino: ***ainda rindo* Esse "round" a azulada ganhou, Testuda!

Sakura pulou pra cima de Ino e as duas começaram a lutar, se esquecendo da verdadeira razão pra estarem ali. Mas as outras fangirls não esqueceram.

**Fangirl 1: ***choro falso* Sasuke-kun, eu não posso acreditar que você trocou todas nós por "essa aí"!

**Yoshi: **Pra sua informação, eu tenho nome! E ele é Yoshi Hashimoto!

**Fangirl 2: ***surpresa* Hashimoto?! Você é do clã que usa raios como arma?!

Sasuke também ficou surpreso. Ele não sabia que Yoshi tinha esse poder.

**Yoshi: **Exatamente! Como estes!

Ela fez alguns sinais de mão (parecidos com os que o Naruto faz pra fazer o Rasengan) e apareceu uma esfera de energia. Um pouco dela foi passado pra outra mão e se formou uma esfera em cada mão, que aumentaram de tamanho até ficarem do tamanho de uma bola de vôlei.

**Sakura: ***parando de lutar com Ino e vendo as esferas* Não parecem mortais!

**Yoshi: **Acha mesmo? Observe o que elas podem fazer com aquela árvore ali!

Yoshi jogou as duas esferas na árvore, causando uma grande destruição. Não sobrou nada da árvore, o que deixou todo mundo de olhos arregalados.

**Sasuke: ***pensando assustado* Isso pode ser um dano terrível num ninja!

**Ino:** Você pode até ser forte, mas se realmente é a namorada do Sasuke, vai ter que provar!

**Yoshi: ***surpresa* Provar como?

**Sakura: **Por exemplo... dando um beijo apaixonado nele!

Yoshi engoliu em seco, assim como Sasuke.

**Yoshi: ***pensando* Era o que eu temia!

* * *

O que Yoshi vai fazer? Beijar o Sasuke ou contar a verdade. Não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo. Comentem se tiverem gostado. Ah, qualquer sugestão para a história será bem vinda.


	6. Primeiro beijo

Episódio anterior.

_**Ino:** Você pode até ser forte, mas se realmente é a namorada do Sasuke, vai ter que provar!_

_**Yoshi: ***surpresa* Provar como?_

_**Sakura: **Por exemplo... dando um beijo apaixonado nele!_

_Yoshi engoliu em seco, assim como Sasuke._

_**Yoshi: ***pensando* Era o que eu temia!_

**Capítulo 6.**

Houve um momento de silêncio no Ichiraku, que foi quebrado por Ino.

**Ino: **E então? Vão se beijar ou não?

**Sakura: **Tô achando que eles não conseguem!

**Sasuke: ***perdendo a paciência* CONSEGUIMOS SIM!

**Yoshi: ***espantada* É sério?! Na frente de todo mundo?!

**Sasuke: **É o único jeito de provar!

**Yoshi: **Ahn... tá bom! Feche os olhos!

Sasuke fez o que ela pediu, e sentiu quando a garota segurou sua cabeça. Logo, seus lábios se tocaram, e Sasuke notou que Yoshi conseguia ser mais inexperiente do que ele. Ao sentirem passos se afastando, abriram os olhos e interromperam o beijo, olhando em volta.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso vitorioso* Parece que meu plano deu certo!

**Yoshi: **É...

**Sasuke: ***preocupado* Algum problema, Yoshi?

**Yoshi: **Ah... não, nenhum! Só não esperava que meu primeiro beijo fosse acontecer, sabe?

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

**Sasuke: **Se... seu primeiro beijo? É sério?

**Yoshi: **Claro que é sério! Não tenho razões pra mentir sobre isso! Aliás, você já beijou? Sem querer ser indiscreta!

**Sasuke: ***vermelho* Ahn, já beijei! Mas... não gosto de me lembrar!

**Yoshi: ***confusa* Ué, por quê?

**Sasuke: **É que foi com um garoto!

Yoshi arregalou os olhos, e tentou segurar o riso. Quem não recorda o beijo, assista o episódio 3 de Naruto.

**Yoshi: ***espremendo a cara pra não rir* Desculpa, Sasuke-kun! Não deixo de imaginar o quanto essa cena deve ter sido engraçada!

**Sasuke: **Hoje, dá pra achar engraçado! Mas na hora, eu achei nojento!

**Yoshi: ***barriga roncando de repente*

**Sasuke: **Com fome?

**Yoshi: **Muita!

**Sasuke: **Eu te pago um lanche, aproveitando que estamos no Ichiraku!

**Yoshi: **Ih, vai se arrepender disso! Eu adoro comer!

Yoshi riu, sem notar que isso deixou Sasuke ruborisado.


	7. Declaração

**Capítulo 7.**

No Ichiraku, Sasuke e Yoshi comiam calados. Não tinham coragem de dizer nada um pro outro, e isso desde o beijo que tiveram. Depois de uns 15 minutos, Yoshi resolveu se pronunciar.

**Yoshi: ***ruborizada* Sabe, eu custo a acreditar que seu plano foi realmente um plano!

**Sasuke: ***confuso* O que quer dizer?

**Yoshi: **Bom, eu não te conheço direito, porque quase tudo que eu sei sobre você foram boatos do resto da vila! Inclusive, sobre suas fangirls!

**Sasuke: **Ainda não entendi onde você quer chegar!

**Yoshi: **Sasuke-kun, de todas as garotas da vila, por que você foi pedir logo a mim pra fingir ser sua namorada? Foi só por eu não ser uma fangirl sua ou tem algo a mais do que isso?

**Sasuke: ***vermelho* Bem... eu... Na primeira vez que nos encontramos, você demonstrou ser uma garota diferente de todas que eu conhecia, mesmo que tenhamos conversado apenas por alguns minutos! Sabia que podia confiar em você desde o início! Embora eu tivesse achado que você foi embora de Konoha e nunca mais voltaria!

**Yoshi: ***confusa* Ué, por que achou isso? Eu nunca saí de Konoha! Que não tenha sido pra missões, é claro!

**Sasuke: **Não me culpe! Pensei isso depois de 7 anos sem esbarrarmos um no outro de novo!

**Yoshi: **Entendo! Mas vamos mudar de assunto! Agora que vingou seu clã, o que pretende fazer?

**Sasuke: **Reconstruí-lo, ora!

**Yoshi: **E com quem? Pra reconstruir seu clã, você tem que se casar!

**Sasuke: ***confuso* Eu tenho?

Yoshi bateu a mão na testa.

**Yoshi: **Claro que tem, Sasuke! Não pode fazer isso sozinho! Pode até achar as mulheres irritantes, mas sem elas, você não constrói uma família! Nenhum homem constrói uma família sem elas!

**Sasuke: **Bom, se eu for me casar, vou ter que pensar bem com quem pretendo fazer isso! Não quero uma mulher como minhas fãs!

**Yoshi: **Já tem alguém em mente?

**Sasuke: ***olhando pra Yoshi* Bem... tenho!

**Yoshi: ***vermelha* Eu?! Mas sou nova pra casar!

**Sasuke: **Eu também sou! Não penso em me casar agora! Mas e se eu disser que te amo e que quero namorar com você?

**Yoshi: ***vermelha e sem palavras*

**Sasuke: ***preocupado* Yoshi?

**Yoshi: ***com lágrimas nos olhos* Ninguém nunca se declarou na minha cara! Na verdade, nem por carta!

**Sasuke: **Então você aceita namorar comigo?

**Yoshi: **Claro que sim!

Os dois só não se beijaram de novo porque alguém os empurrou pra trás: Naruto.

**Naruto: **Ei Teuchi, manda umas 15 tigelas de rámen pra viagem e... *olhando pro Sasuke* Ah, oi Sasuke! Não tinha te visto aí!

**Sasuke: ***olhar mortal* Naruto...

**Naruto: ***com medo* Acho melhor vir pegar o rámen mais tarde!

Naruto saiu correndo.

**Sasuke: ***furioso* VOLTA AQUI, SEU COVARDE!

Sasuke foi atrás de Naruto.

**Yoshi: ***pensando* Esse é o Sasuke que eu conheço!

FIM!!!


End file.
